En Contra de lo que Atormenta Nuestro Futuro
by Moyashi Scissors- chin
Summary: [TYL!8059][8059] La visita del peligris del futuro crea revueltas en la familia Vongola. La oscura vida que el trio vive en el futuro es un total misterio. El ojiverde llorando, el moreno confundido, el odio creciente hacia Tsuna por parte de ambos, la historia de las cicatrices, la cruel traición y toda la ira reprimida que los persigue... contada en una semana y cinco minutos.


_**¡Advertencia! **Si eres una fan incondicional de Tsuna, o no te agrada la idea de que haga de "Malo" en una historia, te recomiendo que no leas lo siguiente. Además, este capitulo incluye mención explicita con palabras fuertes del acto sexual entre dos hombres, como también de palabras de fuerte calibre. Esta historia contiene explicitamente todo lo antes mencionado. **No te gusta, No leas.**_

* * *

**Rencor**

**...**

Era un día normal en la pacifica Namimori, era cerca del atardecer y las clases por fin daban fin luego de una larga jornada, cada chico iba camino a casa o quizás pasaría a un lugar o centro recreativo con sus amigos, pero en las calles desiertas iban tres adolescentes, en dirección a la casa del más bajo de ellos, quien estaba en total silencio mientras los dos más altos hablaban, o más bien, discutían amenamente.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, conocido como Tsuna o Dame-Tsuna por sus compañeros y amigos, también conocido como el Décimo jefe de la familia de la mafia _**"Vongola"**_,había invitado a dos de su guardianes y amigos más cercanos, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, a dormir en su casa. A regañadientes aceptaron, ya que ambos preferían estar en casa y no escuchar los gritos de Lambo, pero como se trataba de Tsuna desistieron y aceptaron.

Era a mediados de su tercer año en preparatoria, habían pasado muchas luego de que volvieron del futuro, lo que incluye nuevos amigos _**"Simon"**_ y la liberada maldición de los Arcobalenos. Los miembros de la conflictiva familia disfrutaban mucho de esos días libres, donde podían comportarse como un adolescente normal, haciendo las actividades que prefieren; como Yamamoto, quien ha empezado a jugar más Baseball junto a sus compañeros y Kaoru. Mientras que Gokudera se ha dedicado a leer más de lo normal y a llevarse de mejor manera con , quien aún se muestra con un enamoramiento bastante fuerte, hasta quizás con mayor intensidad que ese entonces, cuando tuvieron que pelear por su orgullo. Al igual que los demás como Lambo con su _"nuevo subordinario_" y Ryohei, quien disfruta mucho pasar el rato con Aoba. Incluyendo también la fuerte unión que mantenían Tsuna y Emma, quienes se comportaban como los perfectos mejores amigos.

De camino a casa pasaron a visitar a Irie Shoichi, quien se encontraba en medio de una plática con Spanner, ambos chicos que conocieron en el futuro y se han vuelto amigos para confiar en el presente, aunque Hibari y Gokudera aún desean golpear al pelirrojo por la "_bromita para entrenar" _que les armó en el futuro.

Como última parada fueron a casa del castaño, donde tomaron sus respectivas cenas y fueron a la habitación del más bajo a dormir, ya que el cansancio de final de semana los presionaba a entrar al mundo de los sueños más temprano. Cada uno durmió en el respectivo lugar designado, Tsuna dormía en su cama, mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera dormían en sacos de dormir, uno al lado de otro, hasta quizás demasiado juntos. Casi desistido por el sueño, pudieron escuchar risas dentro del cuarto, para luego ver a un infante saltando sobre el peliplata.

_- ¡Estupidera! ¡Estupidera! Vamos a jugar._ – decía lambo, irritando al italiano, quien lanzó al infante hacía la pared más cercana con fiereza, haciéndole golpear sin querer el arma que el pequeño siempre ocultaba en su peinado, exclamando un _"Déjame dormir, maldita vaca estúpida". _Según los otros adolescentes presentes, el peliplata cada vez se volvía más fuerte, sin razón aparente, pero era notable que cada vez sus golpes fueran con más potencia, sus brazos se empezaron a ensanchar y su torso comenzó a marcarse ligeramente.

Lambo empezó a llorar fuertemente, mientras golpeaba su bazooka una y otra vez, en la desesperación y dolor que sentía. El peliplata extasiado se levantó de su cama, prendiendo las luces y se le acercó al pequeño disfrazado de vaca.

- _Escúchame atentamente, si no quieres que te parta la cabeza en este instante va hacer mejor que te calles de una puta vez, ¿Entendiste?_ – le dijo, con una mirada terrorífica, tanto que llegó a hacer temblar visiblemente a Tsuna de miedo. El infante comprendió y guardó silencio, caminando lentamente hasta su cuarto, pero en el proceso se resbaló sobre el italiano, dejando caer su bazooka sobre este.

"_**Boom"**_ se escuchó en el cuarto, y una nube de un color rosado empezó a invadirla por completo. Tsuna y Yamamoto estaban expectantes por saber si aparecía o no el futuro peliplata, pero a la vez, temblaban por el hecho de que era _El futuro Peliplata, _y eso no traería buenas consecuencias si lo pensaban con realismo. El humo comenzó a disiparse, y empezó a mostrar a una masculina y alta figura dentro de ella.

_- Tsk.… ¿Dónde mierda estoy?_ – dijo la figura, haciendo sobresaltar a ambo adolescentes, quienes pudieron reconocer la voz, pero se encontraba mucho más tosca y varonil de lo que la recordaban. El castaño se levantó lentamente de su lugar, y con la poca valentía que poseía se acercó al humo, esperando ver al peliplata que había visto en el futuro aquella vez.

… _**Y así fue**_. El humo desaparecía por completo y dejó ver a un peliplata de etiqueta, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirando desorientado el lugar donde se encontraba y parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada. Luego de un rato de procesamiento, juntó miradas con Tsuna, quien tembló visiblemente por el semblante más peligroso que el italiano mostraba con diez años mayor.

_- Sawada_. – dijo, más bien escupió, mirando a Tsuna con una superioridad impropia del Gokudera actual. No había cambiado mucho, aunque era mucho más alto, su pelo se había vuelto más corto y destacaban dos cosas, la cantidad de aretes que poseía en sus orejas y un peculiar tatuaje que casi no se podía percibir gracias a su vestimenta. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa en demasías, nunca pensó que el peliplata lo llamaría de esa forma, quizás pudo haber esperado que lo llamara simplemente _"Tsuna",_ pero lo que recibió fue un tosco _"Sawada"_ que lo hería internamente.

Dejando de lado el tema, ambos adolescentes decidieron explicarle al recién llegado peliplata porque se encontraba en este lugar, y que quizás en unos minutos más volvería a su era, pero luego del transcurso de cinco minutos… no volvía el Gokudera de dieciséis años, si no que aún tenían al Gokudera de veintiséis años.

- _Según ustedes la vaca estúpida de esta era me trajo, pero justo en el mismo momento yo fui golpeado por la vaca estúpida de mi era, y según el nerd pelirrojo la Bazooka de los diez años de la vaca estúpida de mi era fue modificada para que la victima esté en el pasado por una semana… por lo que lo más probable es que este aquí por esta semana y cinco minutos. – _maduramente explico el italiano, dejando sorprendidos a los receptores por la madurez que este emanaba de sí. Yamamoto estaba sorprendido por el cambio que había sufrido su _"mejor amigo",_ aunque solo de su parte fuera así. Se veía tan tranquilo por la situación, en cambio, su contraparte joven hubiera enloquecido en su lugar.

_- Bueno… no tengo las llaves de mi casa y nunca fue mi lugar favorito este cuarto… ¡Takeshi! Me quedaré en tu casa y no acepto un no como respuesta._ – el adulto declaró, sacándose el saco que portaba. El aludido se sorprendió, ha luchado por tanto tiempo para que el peliplata se dignara a llamarlo siquiera por su apellido, y su _"Yo"_ adulto lo llamaba hasta por su nombre con total naturalidad, no pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara ligeramente por el gesto.

_- ¡Ah! Claro… Olvide que esta es otra época… Pero no me importa. Me quedaré en casa de Take… digo, de Yamamoto por esta semana. Espero que no te moleste, Sawada_. – le dijo, tomando las pertenencias de su contraparte joven. Tsuna solo asintió confundido, había jurado que el mayor decidiría quedarse con él… pero se equivocó. Tsuna debía admitir que había desarrollado un deseo de posesión por el peliplata, tanto así que últimamente había sentido distintas clases de celos, provocados por el moreno y por las múltiples chicas que se le declaraban cada día.

Sin tomar conocimiento de esto, ambos chicos decidieron ir a casa del adolescente, a la mitad de la noche, caminado por las desiertas hasta peligrosas calles. Yamamoto se encontraba ligeramente asustado, nunca había caminado por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche y estar con un _"desconocido conocido"_ no le daba mucha confianza realmente.

_- No te preocupes, no te hare nada. No recordaba que eras un maldito despreocupado cuando joven._ – habló repentina el más alto, quien miraba el horizonte con deje de melancolía y nostalgia, como si no hubiera estado en la ciudad por un largo tiempo.

- _Bueno… Tengo algo que preguntarte… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo y no con T-Tsuna? _– el moreno trató de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo tanto como pudo, no quería quedar como un completo idiota frente de la versión adulta del chico por el cual ha estado enamorado por casi dos año. Le ponía nervioso, muy nervioso su presencia, aunque le gustaba mucho verle el perfil cuando este no lo notaba.

-_ Porque eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? Además no quería compartir con la vaca de mierda por más de un segundo. Que se jodan se creen que voy a pasar una semana de mi vida en esa casa. –_ explicó su razón, aunque no sonaba muy convincente realmente. El peliplata prendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció como si se tratara de cualquier trivialidad al menor, quien se sorprendió mucho por el gesto. Cuando Gokudera notó que no se trataba del Yamamoto de su época se rascó la cabeza nervioso, pensando que tendría que acostumbrarse a esta versión del Guardián de la lluvia, no al que el normalmente veía por la mañanas con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al hogar del espadachín, la cual se encontraba totalmente desierta. Pasaron al cuarto del adolescente y sin darle muchas vueltas prepararon la habitación para la residencia y comodidad de ambos. Ya todo listo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno de ellos podía dormir, por lo que se escuchó un sonoro suspiro de la boca de ambos simultáneamente.

-_ Supongo que te preguntarás muchas cosas ¿no? _– murmuró con pereza el peliplata, que se encontraba sentado sobre su improvisada cama. El moreno lo miró al instante, nunca había visto los ojos de Gokudera tan brillantes, hasta casi parecía que lloraba, aunque no estaba del todo paranoico. El peliplata lagrimeaba solo por el hecho de volver a ver al despreocupado moreno, feliz y amante del Baseball, aunque debía admitir que la versión adulta de este tenía todas la características anteriores bastante marcadas, sentía una felicidad nostálgica al verlo tan joven, tal cual como le había dicho Yamamoto de su era que se sintió cuando lo vio diez años más joven… Una presión el pecho inexplicable, ganas de abrazarlo y una rara felicidad que invadía su cuerpo… eran tal como el moreno de la cicatriz le había contado.

- _Tú y Tsuna… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?_ – soltó el adolescente, el adulto sonrió, ya que había predicho esa pregunta. No sabía si responderla o no, ya que no sabía las consecuencias que esto le podía traer, pero debía arriesgarse.

- _Bueno… Como eres un maldito friki del Baseball aún, te contaré_. – le susurró, mofándose un poco. El peliplata no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lo había llamado de esa manera tan propia suya, sintió que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos volvían a él. Se levantó de su lugar, y miró los marcos con fotografías que poseía en su cuarto el moreno, identificándose a sí mismo en cada una de ellas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo… _Deben estar en "ese" momento, _pensó divirtiéndose de sí mismo. Suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a narrar la historia.

- _¿Sabes cómo serás en el futuro?_ – le preguntó, este negó con la cabeza, y el adulto sacó su billetera y una fotografía desde esta. – _Esta fotografía la tomé hace unas semanas… este eres tú, con el que yo convivo._ – le entregó la fotografía, el moreno se sorprendió de sí mismo, de lo maduro que lucía, de la grande sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pero más aún de la cicatriz que poseía en su rostro, focalizando toda su atención en ese detalle, el peliplata notó ese interés, por lo que sin preguntar comenzó a relatar la historia.

- _Fue cuando teníamos alrededor de veintiún años, Sawada nos había enviado en una misión a fuera de la ciudad. Fue una pelea muy dura, éramos nosotros tres; Takeshi, Ryohei y Yo, contra miles de guardias y mafiosos varios. Nos defendíamos mutuamente en la desesperación de volver a casa. Duró un par de días, en un descuido tuyo a mi me hirieron, y como consecuencia a ti también... - _contaba la anécdota el italiano, quien presentaba un brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos, como si le enojara mucho el recuerdo. Yamamoto nunca creyó que Gokudera lo defendería, en ninguna situación, ni aunque estuviera muriendo. El mayor sonrió y decidió sentarse al lado del adolescente, porque por alguna razón, sentía que debería estar a su lado, tal cual como Yamamoto le había comentado.

_- En el momento no pensamos que era la gran cosa, y seguimos peleando hasta el final, esperando que Ryohei en el otro lado de la mansión escuchara nuestros llamados, y que estuviera a salvo. Aun puedo recordarlo, nosotros dos estábamos en el suelo, semi delirando, y pudimos escuchar por los auriculares la conversación que tenía Sawada en la mansión, decía __**"No debí mandarlos a la misión, son demasiado débiles como para acabar con esos contrincantes, aunque sean unas de las mafias más débiles de Italia. ¿Puedes llamar a Kyoya para que se encargue? Espero que no tengan mucha heridas, ya que ni siquiera valdrían la pena. Debería dejarlos aquí en la mansión y que la gente competente en pelea vaya a encargarse de esos asuntos, hasta quizás los deje como niñeros de los pequeños"**__._ - La voz de Hayato se volvió más grave, hasta furiosa. Yamamoto se sorprendió por la confesión, nunca había esperado eso de Tsuna, ya que lo consideraba un amigo confiable, pero por alguna razón nunca la amistad llegó a un lazo más profundo, cosa que pasó con el peliplata. Pero aun así, eso no justificaba el hecho de lo horrible que era lo que dijo.

_- Mi orgullo fue herido fuertemente, como el de los otros dos. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levanté, tenía las piernas gravemente heridas, me había golpeado en la espalda y mis brazos estaban débiles, pero con todo mi enojo, mi decepción, mi rabia… maté a todos los enemigos, a cada uno de ellos. Cuando acabe, tomé a Takeshi en mi espalda y con la poca y nada fuerza que tenía lo saque del lugar, buscando a Ryohei por los alrededores. Iba por un pasillo y no lo soporté más y caí de rodillas y pude escuchar la voz del bastardo de Hibari a lo lejos, riéndose de nuestra incompetencia, y como en un chirrido en el auricular Sawada igual lo hacía. Mi ira creció y grité con toda mi fuerza "Cabeza de Césped", recuerdo que lloraba, no podía definir el porqué de mis lágrimas pero caían sin poder detenerlas…_ - Yamamoto notó como la voz del peliplata se quebraba lentamente, y como pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios de vez en cuando. Alarmado lo miró, viendo como se limpiaba las lagrimas, pero su rostro no mostraba tristeza, sino más bien ira pura, decepción, venganza y en especial _**odio **_reprimido.

_- Y… Escuche un "Cabeza de Pulpo" de vuelta. Corrí hasta donde provenía el sonido, para mi suerte ya estabas mejor y podías caminar por tu cuenta, aunque teníamos que ayudarnos entre ambos para no caer en el proceso, nos gritamos mucho en ese rato. – _Rió agraciado al recordarlo_ – Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a Ryohei, tirado en el suelo, siendo sanado por Kangaryuu. Nos miramos y corrimos a darnos un gran abrazo grupal, llorábamos de la plena felicidad de haber salido vivos de esa. El canguro se quedó sin llamas luego de un rato, sin alcanzar a sanarnos, pero aún así, a paso lento pero seguro caminamos en busca del primer bus que nos llevara a algún lugar, el que fuera. En ese momento la pasamos bien, aunque estábamos muy heridos, seguíamos comportándonos como los tres idiotas de siempre._- Yamamoto sonrió, la amistad que parecía tener sus contrapartes adultas lucía fuerte, irrompible e incondicional. Aún siendo así, el chico no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Tsuna había dicho tales cosas, siendo que sus _"amigos"_ estaban semi muertos en algún lugar.

_- Aunque el bus de mierda tardo un largo rato en pasar, por suerte nos llevó a la ciudad donde estaba la mansión, aunque el conductor lo hizo como un favor por nuestro estado. Entrando en esta, la maldita vaca nos llevó a enfermería. El más grave de nosotros tres… fuiste tú. Con un par de inyecciones y vendas por todos lados, Ryohei y yo estábamos bien, pero al contrario tu estado no era el mejor. El irritante de Ryohei fue con Kyoko, ya que esta se encontraba muy preocupada, mientras que yo me desvelé esa noche, esperando que te mejoraras.- _adolescente miró incrédulo al peliplata de veinticinco años, sin creer ni querer procesar los hechos narrados por este. Nunca había pasado antes, nunca el ojiverde se había preocupado por el abiertamente, menos desperdiciar su preciado sueño por él, ni en sus anhelos más locos se lo abría imaginado.

_- Casi a mitad de la noche, apareció Sawada con una fingida preocupación, preguntándome hipócritamente que había sucedido. Puedo recordar cada pregunta que me hizo y cada respuesta que le di a la perfección. Yo en esa ocasión solo respondí "Y a ti que mierda te importa", él me miró ofendido, pero yo no le daba ni la menor importancia. Cada gota de sudor que corria por mi cuerpo en ese momento se fundía en odio por ese chico, al que yo había jurado proteger, y que fue una completa pérdida de tiempo. Sawada alarmado me preguntó "¿Hice algo malo como para que me hables en ese tono?" casi regañándome. Chisteé y chasquee mi lengua fuertemente en un completo sarcasmo de mi parte y escupí un "Pregúntale al que te jode todas las noches"_ – Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír, era tal y como el italiano actúa, o por lo menos como toda su infancia/adolescencia fue, tanto así que no le sorprendía de su parte.

- _Los guardias de Tsuna quisieron golpearme, pero yo saque un par de pistolas y dinamitas de mi saco totalmente roto, les ordené "Si no quieren que les revente los putos sesos será mejor que me dejen a solas con Sawada por un maldito rato ¡Entendieron!" apuntándoles con mis fieles amigas pistolas, ellos corrieron fuera del cuarto en ese instante._ – de algún modo, a Yamamoto no le extrañaba la actitud de esas personas, y si él no lo conociera tan bien o si no se hubiera acostumbrado a su tosca actitud, él hubiera actuado de la misma manera, o hasta peor.

- _Respiraba hondo, tratando de regular todos mis impulsos de romperle la cara de idiota que tenía, él notó mi incomodidad y me pregunto "¿Te sucede algo?", yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada y sin poder contenerme más solté, solté cada sentimiento que tenía guardado en ese momento. Recuerdo exactamente lo que dije, inhalé hondo y empecé._

_"Si, si me pasa algo. ¿Y sabes que mierda me pasa? Me pasa, que por tu maldito egocentrismo Takeshi está herido, yo casi me muero y Ryohei casi se rompe ambas manos. __**¿Qué no te importa eso? ¿Qué te importa más? **__¿Nosotros tus amigos o el puto que te la mete todas las noche y por el que gritas como zorra en celos? __**¡No soy un idiota, Tsunayoshi! **__Escuché cada noche como le gritabas al maldito de Hibari y como perra pedías por más. Y sabes que más, mientras estaba pensando en que iba a morir y que no podría ver nunca más los juegos artificiales con la familia, escucho que estás diciendo que somos unos inútiles __**¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta con eso?! **__Nosotros tres morimos por protegerte, por proteger a la familia y tu le andas chupando quien sabe que a ese tipo." __Recuerdo a la perfección la expresión que puso Sawada cuando le grite eso, su mirada pasó de una arrepentida a una completamente abochornada, para último mostrar una mirada completamente furiosa. "¡No eres quien para hablarme así!" me gritó enfurecido, tratando de hacerse el machito conmigo, yo de un golpe me pare del asiento y lo levante fuertemente de la solapa de la camisa que portada, ahorcándolo sin pudor._

_"¡Si lo soy! Soy el que se salvo el pellejo una y otra vez, soy el que daba la vida por ti una y otra vez… Pero nunca más lo haré, por tu culpa… __**¡Por tu culpa hirieron a mi mejor amigo! ¡A La persona más importante para mí!**__ ¡Que no piensas en alguien más que en ti! ¡Míralo como está! ¡Mira el puto corte que tiene en el mentón! __**¡Eres de lo peor Tsuna!**__ ¡Eres la peor escoria que he visto en mi vida! ¡La basura más egoísta del mundo! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte seguido todo este tiempo! ¡Me arrepiento de haber protegido a una basura y que este nos abandonara por el primero al que le abría las piernas!" Lo golpee fuertemente en el rostro, con todo el odio que tenía guardado, él ni siquiera quiso tratar de excusarse o inventar alguna mentira para ocultar su cruel traición, ya que no servía de nada. "De todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, __**Tu eres la peor mierda que ha pisado este planeta, tendrás que volver a nacer si piensas que te perdonaré." **__ Le dije como ultimo pateándolo en el suelo con ira para luego irme a mi cuarto, empaque todas mis cosas y mientras iba saliendo pude escuchar como Ryohei le hacía la misma escena a Sawada, ese tipo lo golpeo hasta más fuerte que yo. Luego de un largo tiempo volví a mi viejo departamento en Italia y golpee todas las cosas a mi paso y me recosté en mi cama, aunque no podía dormir por la incertidumbre de saber c-cuándo s-sanarías. – _Yamamoto sentía todo el dolor que su acompañante emanaba, sentía la frustración y la ira que Tsuna había creado en ellos. Él en su lugar habría actuado igual o peor, nunca perdonaría a alguien si hiere intencionalmente a sus amigos, _**nunca. **_

Gokudera no pudo seguir con la historia, aunque esta casi estaba finalizando, las lagrimas contenidas explotaron sin poder detenerlas. Apoyó su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de evitar que el adolescente lo viera en ese estado. Él era una adulto y debía comportase como tal, pero el tema lo ponía realmente sensible y toda la desesperación, como cada sentimiento volvía a su mente, como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

Yamamoto sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar a su lado, y como un reflejo lo rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. El ojiesmeralda se sorprendió por el gesto, pero aún así no lo alejó de si, simplemente se dejó abrazar. Aunque no era _**su **_Takeshi, sentía como si fuera este el que lo confortaba, que se confortaban mutuamente como cada vez que hablaban del tema, se sentía como en casa, aunque no lo estuviera.

Ambos terminaron llorando en el hombro del otro, sin saber exactamente porque, pero lo hacían. Al final la cama provisoria no se usó, durmieron en la cama del menor, acurrucados entre sí, mientras que las lagrimas aun bajaban por ambas mejillas. El ambiente estaba entre cómodo e incomodo… pero aún así, fuera cual fuese la situación en la que encontraran o las cosas que pasarían en esa semana. _**Se tenían mutuamente. **_Aunque el menor no entendiera a la perfección la relación que mantenía su contraparte adulta con el Gokudera adulto, este sentía la misma necesidad de estar al lado del peliplata, aunque no fuera el mismo peliplata con el que convive.

Porque al final del día, estaban ellos dos contra él mundo, Sea cual sea la época. Eran ellos dos contra el… **_Rencor_**.

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo aquí escribiendo historias incoherentes en mi viernes por la noche. Esta historia no se de donde vino, solo lo hiso y tuve la necesidad de escribirla de inmediato. Acerca de esto, nunca había tenido la intencion de representar a Tsuna de esta forma, pero, nació de la nada la idea. Sobre la duración de esto... no estoy segura, quizás sean un par de capítulos, no estoy completamente segura de aquello, tomando en cuenta de que también estoy escribiendo otra historia sobre esta hermosa pareja (en la cual tengo un pequeño problema de inspiración para seguirla, pero lo haré en algún momento).

Estoy algo avergonzada por esta historia en particular, y no podía explicar la razon exacta. Pero espero que disfruten de mi intento de drama y mi intento de pelea entre Tsuna y Hayato (Siempre fue mi sueño que se llevaran mal, aunque no se porque xD), si así lo desean, pueden dejarle un favorito o un review con sus opiniones al respecto de la historia y si les gustaría que la continuara :3, lo esperaré ansiosa ^^-

¡Adios! ~(-.-)~


End file.
